Meet Cute
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: This idea popped into my head and demanded to be written, so here we are. Malec Mundane AU


Alexander Lightwood was seventeen the first time he met Magnus Bane.

He wasn't normally home on Saturday afternoons, but football practice had been canceled that day and he was bored out of his mind as he sprawled out over his getting-too-small bed. He'd had a growth spurt about two years earlier and now his ankles hung off the edge if he stretched out.

He lifted his head when he heard his phone buzz, grabbing it off the charger and glancing at the screen.

**_Come over_**

He rolled his eyes as he typed a message back.

**_You come over_**

Another text came in almost instantly.

**_Please?_**

The phone buzzed again.

**_I'm bored_**

Alec sighed, slowly sitting up and running his hand through his hair as he texted back.

**_Why are you so lazy?_**

**bzzz ****_You love me_**

**_Like a hole in the head_**

He shook his head fondly as he stretched and stood up, pulling on a pair of jeans and slipping his shoes on. He did love his best friend, maybe even as more than a friend at one point, but that didn't matter. Jace was as straight as they come and Alec had more or less moved on. Didn't stop him from jumping to be at his beck and call, though...

**bzzz ****_You are coming over, right?_**

**_Yeah, I'm on my way_**, he texted quickly, rolling his eyes again as he grabbed his jacket and opened his bedroom door.

He didn't look up as he rounded the corner and nearly collided with the shiniest person he'd ever seen.

"Whoa! Sorry about that, I didn't know anyone else was here."

Alec gaped for a moment as he took the boy's appearance in. He was wearing purple skinny jeans and a sparkly silver tee shirt. There was glitter around his eyes and in his hair and his nails were painted black. Alec cleared his throat and straightened his spine, trying to ignore the impressed face the other boy made when he reached his full height.

"Sorry, who are you?"

The boy opened his mouth to answer at the same time as the door down the hall opened and Izzy popped her head out.

"There you are!" she chirped, heading over to them. "Alec, I didn't know you were home."

"Practice was canceled," he said, still scrutinizing the glittery visitor.

"Oh, cool. This is Magnus, by the way. He's in my design class."

"Magnus Bane. It's a pleasure to meet you," the boy smiled and held his hand out.

Alec gripped it absently. Damn, he had a nice smile. And... were there flecks of _gold_ in his eyes?

He startled slightly when Izzy cleared her throat and he realized he'd been gaping like an idiot.

"Right uhh you, too... I'm Alec. Which you obviously...know," he stammered before cringing at how lame he sounded. Magnus didn't comment on it, he just smiled like he thought Alec was amusing.

"I uhh..." he blushed as he realized he was still holding Magnus' hand and pulled back quickly. Magnus hid his smile behind his hand.

"Anyway... I'm going to Jace's. You all good for dinner?" he blurted out.

"Yeah, we're just gonna order pizza or something," Izzy giggled.

"Cool," he nodded as he turned around and rushed down the stairs, shaking his head at his own idiocy.

He'd spent the night and the following day at Jace's, not wanting to risk Magnus still being there when he got home. At school on Monday, he spotted Magnus in the halls, in the cafeteria, almost everywhere, really. How had he never noticed him before? Before long, he found himself lingering at his locker between classes hoping to see Magnus at his own across the hall or taking longer routes to class in order to pass by the electives room when Magnus was in there.

"Alec has a cruuush," Jace teased at lunch one day with Izzy. Her eyes widened as she glanced up at him.

"Shut _up,_ Jace," Alec gritted out, his cheeks turning red.

"On _who?"_ Izzy hissed under her breath excitedly.

"Magnus," Jace said matter of factly. Alec groaned and buried his head in his arms.

"No shit?" Izzy said, a curious grin spreading over her face. "Have you told him?"

"Izzy, please leave it..." Alec pleaded, his voice muffled.

"What? How will you know if he feels the same if you don't tell him?"

"He doesn't feel the same," Alec grumbled, rolling his eyes a bit at the thought. "Don't be ridiculous."

"How do you _know?"_

"Isabelle, drop it. Please."

There was a pause as Jace and Izzy exchanged mischevious smirks.

"Okay, fine. I'll drop it."

Alec raised his head and narrowed his eyes at his sister suspiciously.

"What?" she widened her eyes innocently. "This is me dropping it."

_**/break/**_

Needless to say, Izzy did not drop it. She already knew that Magnus held a flame for her brother and was more than happy to help the two of them along, though she hadn't quite accounted for Alec's stubbornness. She knew her brother was stubborn, of course, but she hadn't expected him to be so adamant that Magnus had _no_ feelings for him.

Things finally came to a head on the night of Magnus' 18th birthday party. The Lightwood parents were in California for work and Izzy had immediately started planning the party when she found out they'd have the house to themselves all weekend. Alec moved around the kitchen, cleaning up the abundance of red cups and cupcake wrappers. Izzy had thought a cupcake tower was more creative than a regular birthday cake but it was also messier.

"Alexander."

Alec looked up to see Magnus leaning against the kitchen doorway, a small smile on his lips. Alec couldn't help but grin back.

"Hey. Happy birthday."

Magnus smiled and nodded his thanks, gesturing to the countertop Alec was clearing.

"Want some help?"

"No, I'm almost done. Besides, you're the birthday boy, no one expects you to clean."

"I like to feel useful," Magnus shrugged, sitting on one of the stools and leaning forward on his elbows. Alec just nodded, not knowing what to say as he finished cleaning up, tying off the garbage bag and tossing it by the back door to take out later.

"Sit with me," Magnus said, patting the stool next to him. Alec swallowed hard as he obliged, his proximity to the older boy allowing him to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You having fun tonight?" Magnus asked, turning his body toward Alec so their knees were touching.

Sparks danced over Alec's skin at the contact and he tried not to blush as he answered.

"I guess so... Parties aren't really my thing," he explained at Magnus' questioning look.

"Ah," he nodded. "So I shouldn't throw you a surprise party for your birthday, then."

Alec laughed, not seeing the way Magnus' grin widened at the sound.

"I mean, as long as it's small I wouldn't mind," he allowed.

"A hundred people, max," Magnus agreed.

"That's your idea of _small?"_ Alec laughed, surprised at how easily the words came out. Normally he was a fumbling, tongue-tied idiot around Magnus.

"You only turn 18 once, Alexander," Magnus argued, a matching grin on his face.

Alec ducked his head, blushing a bit.

"You always call me Alexander," he said softly.

"It's your name, is it not?" Magnus quipped.

"Well, yeah, I just mean... everyone calls me Alec, but not you. With you, it's always _Alexander."_

"Do you not like it?"

"No. I mean, yeah I- um," he sighed, frustrated as Magnus shot him an amused smile.

"I always hated it when my parents called me that. Calling me Alexander meant I was in trouble," he wrinkled his nose slightly as he spoke.

"But I like it when you say it," he breathed out quickly, as though if he didn't rush the words out he'd lose the courage to say them.

Magnus stared at him with a look he couldn't quite pinpoint and he suddenly felt too warm.

"Um... do you wanna get some air? It's kinda stuffy in here..." he gestured lamely to the back door. Magnus just smiled at him.

"Sure."

They stood and made their way out onto the deck, Alec sighing in relief as the cool night air chilled his overheated skin. He leaned against the railing and let his head hang, closing his eyes and listening to the muffled sounds of the party inside. He startled slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to meet Magnus' gaze.

"Can I kiss you, Alexander?" he asked softly, his face calm but his fingers twitched against Alec's skin, betraying his nerves.

Alec nodded silently, lifting his chin to meet Magnus' descending mouth. The kiss was short and sweet, nothing more than a gentle brush of lips and tongue, but it left a syrupy feeling dripping down his spine. He shuddered as the older boy pulled away first, slowly opening his eyes to see the beautiful smile on his face.

"Well, my birthday wish came true," he whispered gleefully, reaching out to lace their fingers together.

Alec's answering smile was breathtaking and did all sorts of funny things to Magnus' stomach. He was so gone on the younger boy, it was almost ridiculous.

"I wanna take you out," Magnus said softly, squeezing his hand. "Show the world you're mine."

Despite Magnus' words sending a pleasant shiver through him, Alec felt his stomach drop as his grip on his hand went slack. He tried to play it off like it didn't happen, but Magnus clearly noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked haltingly, his shoulders stiffening slightly. "Did I... misread the situation?"

"Magnus..." Alec sighed, dropping his gaze.

"I see," Magnus said flatly, pulling his hand out of Alec's and taking a step back. Alec immediately wanted to pull him close again.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered instead.

Magnus nodded curtly, keeping his lips pressed tightly together. He was no stranger to unrequited affection, he'd fallen for many a 'straight' boy who relished in the thrill of being with another guy, so long as no one else knew. Magnus _hated_ being the dirty little secret and he'd thought Alec was different...

"It's not that I don't like you," Alec was saying and Magnus had to fight not to roll his eyes. "It's just not... I'm not..."

"What? _Gay?"_ Magnus snorted derisively.

_"Out,"_ Alec whispered.

Magnus' eyebrows went up at that as the tension in his shoulders slowly ebbed.

"I'm gay. I know that and I'm not ashamed. Jace and Izzy know but... I haven't told my parents..." he finished lamely, shrugging.

Magnus' gaze softened as he reached for Alec's hand again. His head shot up in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Magnus said, "for my reaction. I've... been burned before."

"I get it. Dating a closeted guy comes with its own set of complications."

Magnus shook his head.

"You're worth it," he said firmly, enjoying the blush that crept up Alec's neck as he pulled him in for another kiss.

_**/break/**_

Dating Magnus Bane was an insane ego boost. Alec had always been a bit shy about his looks, hiding under baggy jeans and distressed hoodies, but the way Magnus reacted so enthusiastically to his football toned body whenever they made out made him feel incredibly good about himself. He'd been bright red the first time Magnus had seen him without his shirt on, the older boy's jaw dropping slightly as his eyes flashed with desire.

His newfound confidence showed in other aspects of his life, too. He was happier, more open, and he owed it all to Magnus.

His eyes flicked up from his desk to take in his boyfriend sprawled out on his bed with a magazine he'd pinched from Izzy's room. He was dressed more casually than usual, wearing a simple black tank top and basketball shorts with just a touch of glitter lining his eyes, but he was still the most beautiful thing Alec had ever seen.

Sensing his eyes on him, Magnus looked up from the magazine and smiled.

"Are you done working yet?" he asked with a slight whine as he rolled onto his back and stretched, his shirt riding up and exposing a sliver of his abs.

"Yeah, I'm done," Alec chuckled, pushing his chair back and crossing the room to drop onto his bed next to him.

Magnus hummed happily and turned into Alec's arms, kissing him deeply. Alec kissed back enthusiastically, running his hand under Magnus' shirt so his fingers could trace his stomach muscles. The older boy twitched into the touch, pulling back briefly to pull the garment over his head before pulling Alec back down to him impatiently.

"This. Off." Magnus whispered between kisses as he tugged on Alec's hoodie.

Alec grinned against his lips, thankful for the front zipper as he reached between them to remove it. Once his top half was stripped bare, Magnus wasted no time pulling him closer and greedily tracing his torso with his hands. Alec groaned as he felt himself growing hard. The first time that had happened, he'd been a flustered mess, red-cheeked and tongue-tied as he tried to explain away his predicament. Magnus had taken his freak out in stride, pulling him in for a gentle kiss and carefully pressing their hips together to show Alec that he was hard, too, and there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

They rolled together on the king-sized bed, Alec having finally managed to convince his parents to buy him a bigger one, their torsos pressed together as they breathed each other in. Alec was fully hard by now and he could feel Magnus' arousal digging into his hip.

"Magnus..." Alec whispered, pulling back slightly to look the other boy in the eyes. "I want- there's something I wanna try," he rushed out.

"Okay," Magnus said softly, running his hand up Alec's arm.

Alec swallowed hard before leaning in and kissing him again, slowly, nervously, bringing his hand to rest on Magnus' hip, fisting a handful of his shorts as he deepened the kiss. Magnus moaned softly against his lips and he took that as a good sign, so he went a step farther and hooked his fingers into the waistband and tugged slightly. He pulled back at Magnus' sharp intake of breath and met his eyes, silently asking permission. Magnus nodded quickly, pulling Alec's lips back to his and swallowing his relieved sigh as his hand slipped beneath the thin fabric.

The first brush of Alec's fingers against his cock made Magnus' breath hitch as he squeezed Alec's arm a little tighter, groaning loudly when his hand tentatively wrapped around him. He had to stop kissing him when his hand slowly began to move, instead pressing their foreheads together as he panted quietly.

"Fuck," he whispered harshly, tilting his head to bump their noses together before leaning his head back against the pillows.

Alec couldn't help but grin, emboldened by that response, as his strokes became firmer, surer, though impeded slightly by the shorts the older boy was still wearing.

"You can take them off," Magnus whispered, seemingly knowing what Alec was thinking. He smiled as the younger boy blushed brightly, rolling onto his back as Alec carefully tugged the offending garment past his hips. Magnus kicked them off the bed and settled back against the pillows, grunting in surprise when Alec rolled on top of him, kissing him deeply as his hand moved back to Magnus' by now aching cock.

"Alexander..." Magnus sighed as Alec's mouth traveled down his neck, moaning low in his throat when he bit down.

"You're so beautiful..." Alec whispered back, a little shocked by his own boldness.

Magnus groaned throatily as he wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders. His hands upward twists and downward strokes were slower than before, but Magnus didn't seem to mind, moaning softly and writhing against him as Alec's hand brought him closer to the edge.

"Ahh... Alexander..." Magnus gasped. "I'm close..."

Alec leaned down to seal his boyfriend's lips in a kiss, running his thumb slowly over the head of his cock as he twitched violently, and then he was coming. Moaning loudly into Alec's mouth, Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's shoulders as he shuddered through his orgasm, panting raggedly when their mouths finally parted.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander," Magnus laughed softly, sounding a bit winded.

A bashful smile spread over Alec's face and Magnus couldn't help but lean up for another kiss, threading his fingers through the younger boy's hair as they pulled apart with matching grins. Magnus glanced down and made a face at the sticky mess on his stomach.

"Do you..." Magnus raised an eyebrow, gesturing to his midsection.

"Oh! Yeah, hang on," Alec stumbled off the bed and grabbed some tissues from his desk, grabbing a couple for his hand before giving the box to Magnus.

Magnus cleaned himself off carefully, tossing the soiled tissues in the trash and rolling back to face Alec, his eyes drifting down to his prominent erection.

"May I?" he asked softly, gently tracing his fly with his fingers.

"Please," Alec nodded with a relieved smile.

Rolling them over so that he was on top, Magnus opened Alec's jeans and tugged the tight denim down over his hips, eyebrows shooting up in surprise when he found Alec was going commando. He met the other boy's eyes and smirked playfully.

"What? I don't like wearing underwear," Alec defended, his cheeks reddening slightly.

"Interesting," Magnus hummed, a small smile on his lips.

Alec's retort was cut off by a deep moan as Magnus wrapped his fingers around him, making his mind go blank. Magnus' hand felt different than his own, soft where Alec's was calloused, and he found he _really_ liked it.

"Shit..." he huffed, his eyes falling shut as Magnus' hand worked him skillfully.

"That good?" Magnus asked softly, leaning down to lick gently over the head, making Alec buck up and moan loudly.

_"Yes,"_ he hissed, his eyes snapping open as Magnus took him in his mouth, swallowing his entire length and making him shout.

"God, Magnus... You're killing me," he groaned, resisting the urge to thrust into the warm, wet cavern.

Magnus hummed around him, making his eyes roll back as he whimpered, his thighs shaking as he rapidly approached the edge. His back began to arch as the pleasure became too much and he tugged on Magnus' hair.

"Mag-ohh fuck, Magnus, I'm gonna come..." he groaned in warning, his muscles tensing as he tried to hold back.

"Come for me, Alexander," Magnus said softly before continuing what he was doing. With one final twist of his tongue, Alec couldn't hold back anymore, bucking his hips up and coming down Magnus' throat with a hoarse cry. He was gasping as he slowly spun back down, a loud buzzing in his ears as he registered Magnus' tongue softly lapping at him before pulling off.

"Shit..." he rasped, raising his head to look his boyfriend in the eye.

Magnus just grinned, sliding back up Alec's still trembling body to kiss him chastely on the cheek, grunting in surprise when Alec pulled him into a deep kiss instead. Alec moaned softly as he tasted himself on Magnus' tongue, winding his fingers through the thick, dark hair as they settled back against the bed, facing each other.

"That was..." Alec struggled to gather his thoughts. "Fuck..."

"Eloquently put," Magnus teased, though his eyes were soft as he reached for Alec's hand and linked their fingers.

**_/break/_**

Alexander Lightwood was eighteen the first time he told Magnus Bane he loved him.

It was at his birthday party, which he'd managed to keep small, despite ongoing complaints from both Magnus and Izzy. Just family and friends, though that group had admittedly grown quite a bit. Jace was on the sofa talking to the new girl at school, Clarissa Morgenstern, while her dorky best friend Simon Lewis was awkwardly oblivious to Izzy's blatant flirting. Alec just grinned, happy that the people he loved also seemed to be happy.

"Hey there, birthday boy," Magnus said, perching on the arm of the recliner Alec was sprawled out over.

Alec gladly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, pulling him into his lap and kissing him on the cheek. Magnus melted happily into the embrace, though his eyes darted around the room.

"Alexander?" he met his boyfriend's eyes questioningly.

"I told my parents," Alec said simply.

"You... what?" Magnus blinked, squeezing Alec's hand tightly.

"I told them I was seeing someone. A guy. They actually took it pretty well."

Magnus swallowed past the lump in his throat as Alec drew him closer for a kiss. Their lips met softly, slowly building up to deeper kiss as Alec's arms tightened around him. They heard whooping from the partygoers, mainly Jace and Izzy, but Alec just held his middle finger up, much to their amusement.

"I love you," Alec whispered as they broke apart, softly bumping their noses together before pulling back to meet his eyes, floored by the breathtaking smile spread across Magnus' face.

"I wanted to say it first," Magnus grumbled playfully before kissing him again, swallowing Alec's delighted laugh as he wrapped his arms around his neck. "But it is your birthday, so I'll let you have it."

"Best birthday ever," Alec whispered happily.


End file.
